


The Captive of Victoria Swells

by boy_of_flame



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boy_of_flame/pseuds/boy_of_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was part of something, a long time ago. Something newsworthy. But, there was something that ruined me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

         The woman sitting next to me glanced my way. Her perfume rolled off her skin in waves of fetor. Perhaps the smell would have been welcoming on another, less abrasive personality, but on her? It left me wanting to run from her. She reminded me of that woman. Of course, had she not applied the fragrance in such hefty amounts, it could have been welcoming as well. But, as she had used it in the way a skunk fends off its enemies, the sweet smell turned sickly and clogged my nose of any sense at all. How was I supposed to enjoy a meal when sitting next to a woman such as this.

        Her glances turned my way more frequently and I could tell she was gearing up for a question. I was not an influential person in the way of contacts or friends, I only have a back story, one that gets me full access to press and the right to be listened to.

        She glanced my way once more, and instead of fleeting away to the handsome man on my right as it had all other times, it lingered on me, not quite willingly tracing my scars.

        “I admit to being curious. How did you ever recover from the trouble in your past, the trauma.” Her voice matched her perfume, sickly sweet, worming into places that I didnt want it, blocking all other things out.

        Do not offend her, she is your parents guest, you do not offend her, she is your parents guest.

        “In all truth? I haven't fully, and I’d appreciate it if you didn’t ask questions about that time, please.”

        Well I had failed at not offending her, but at least I did it in a way that she couldn’t retaliate without looking like the bitch in the situation.

        She smiled to match the abrasive smell. “Of course dear,I won't dredge up bad memories for you.”

         My parents had noticed by now. Without looking up I could tell the expressions that would be on their faces. My mother would be hurt, hosting a disapproving pout, and my father would be annoyed verging on angry. Of course they wouldn’t show these emotions for long just a sliver of a second, just enough for me to see and others to ignore.

        I tried to distract myself in a dinner roll, slathering it quite thoroughly in butter. The man on my right, Niki, touched my elbow gently. “That was good, well within your right.”

I think he was trying to reintegrate me into society, restore my faith in humanity, bring me to terms with my past. He was actually doing a fairly decent job. It surprised me. Not only did I think that he was doing it well, I actually acknowledged that I might need it.

Weird.


	2. The Journalist

       The next person walked into the room. She was another reporter from another nameless press. They still came to me for my story, especially now that I’m willing to discuss it in full. Flocks would come today, then I would be gone again from society's forefront minds. I would disappear, just another story in a plethora of them.

       Her nails were long and sharp, seemingly like the rest of her. They betrayed the intelligence that lurked within. The purple blue sheen of them chipped as her nails dug into the chair as she sat and pulled it up to the table. They glistened in a faintly pleasant but detached way.

       The woman started to speak. As she introduced herself, she unconsiously flicked her fingers along the side of her notebook. The first question she asked wasn't quite like the other reporters, in the same way the shimmering nails suggested, intelligent, straight to the point and skillfully manipulated.

       “Can i start with the day you escaped?” With my nod she continued. “Why that day? Why did you snap that day?”

       “There were three others in the room. She was always careful before then, never puting us together. They were next for punishment and I had the most freedom. After all, I had been there the longest. They wouldn’t get hurt if I could get there in time. Three others. I wanted to stop it. Stop her from hurting these girls.”

       As her fingers flew to her pen and started scribbling down notes, the nails gleamed at me with an unintentional maliciousness.

       With an unfocused comment, she managed wreck everything. “It must have been nice to be home after that.”

       I froze. A scared mindset taking over everything. Niki saw it from his place by the door. The reporters fingers continued to grip the pencil, her nails twitching every time she finished a word.

       “And can you describe exactly what you did that day for me?” She finally glanced up and saw the crumpled and ruined sight I must have made. “Did I say something wrong?” Niki just shook his head.

       “Not exactly, but it would be best if you left now.” He took her arm and lead her from the room.

       “Are you alright?” He strowed across the room and knelt in front of me. “Any more for today? Or are we done?”

       “Just give me a few moments.” His nod a concerned expression was all I needed to get back to the present.


End file.
